kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Marching Toward Dystopia
Marching Toward Dystopia (ディストピアへの ) is a book that can be collected in . It is a manifesto written by Professor Michael Gideon of the Imperial Institute of Science. The book is handed out by Millia in Art & Cafe - Lucien during . Contents |-|English= Do you know the word 'Dystopia'? Recently, the self-styled Reformist Faction criticized the unchanging nobility system, asserting the highest priority of a strong nation was to replace that system with an equal society with the Imperial family at the top. They say this is the utopia that the empire and all Imperial citizens should strive for. The opposing Noble Faction tends to place importance on respecting traditions, which is difficult to call a logical argument, causing them to lose ground to the Reformist Faction. This author doesn't totally support the system of nobility, but after seeing the situation of politics these last few years, I can't help but agree with the nobles. Typical of this are the words and policies of Chancellor Giliath Osborne, representative of the Imperial government. Of common birth, he is known as the leader of the Reformist Faction. Though he received a title when taking the office of chancellor, he spoke out against the discriminatory class system and worked hard against it. This obviously triggered conflict with noble powers but wasn't the core of the problem. He's stressed countless times in his speeches that these are 'turbulent times.' Indeed, the Orbal Revolution sped up many things, and fighting not only over territory, but now in the economic field has exploded inside and outside the empire. His urgings seem to be on the mark. Looking closely at the situation, however, should clue one in to the fact that many of these confrontations and upheavals come from the Imperial government's strong and adroit interventions and the result of the work of the Intelligence Division that the chancellor himself built. The annexation of the city-state of Jurai six years ago. The Four Great Houses' increasing hostility to explicit tax reform. The citizens that were victims of the expansion of the railway system. All of this fanned the flames that threaten to swallow us, even adding the fuel of hatred to grow those flames even larger. This is the scene painted by these events. If so, then what waits on the other side is not a utopia, but a time of tumult--a dystopia where offerings are made to monsters. A world where morals have fallen away, ruled by war. If a wildfire like that swallowed the empire, or the entire continent... I don't mind if you laugh this off as an absurd delusion or if this is considered slanderous. I decided to put my career as a philosopher and statesman on the line by writing this piece. I pray that these words reach at least one person. July 7th, 5.1202. Imperial Academy Assistant Professor of Political Philosophy - Michael Gideon |-|Japanese= 　──『ディストピア』という言葉をご存知だろうか？　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　昨今、所謂“革新派”とされる勢力の言説によれば、旧態依 然たる貴族体制を批判する際、それに代わるものとして皇室を 頂点とした平等な身分制度と、強い国家としての充実を最優先 すべしといった主張が見受けられる。それこそが帝国と全ての 帝国人が目指すべき理想郷（ユートピア）であるとも。　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　対する“貴族派”の言説は伝統の尊重一辺倒になりがちで、 論理的な主張と言い難く、革新派の勢いに押されつつあるのが 現状と言えるだろう。筆者も貴族制そのものに肯定的な立場を 取るものではないが、それでもこの数年にわたる政治状況を見 ていくと、首を傾げざるを得ない。　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　その最たるものが、帝国政府代表ギリアス・オズボーン宰相 の言動と施策である。革新派のリーダーとして知られる平民出 身の同氏だが、宰相就任時に爵位を与えられながらも、あらゆ る場面で身分制の排斥を訴え、また強硬に実行に移してきた。 そのことが貴族勢力との間で火種となっているのは言うまでも ないが、問題の本質はそこにあるのではない。　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　彼の演説で幾度となく強調されるのが『激動の時代』という 言葉である。確かに導力革命によってあらゆるものが加速し、 領土のみならず経済という分野での争いが帝国内外で激増して いるのは事実で、その主張は正鵠を射ているようにも見える。 だが、よくよく注意深く観察していくと、それらの対立や動乱 の多くが帝国政府の強硬かつ巧妙な介入と、宰相自身が立ち上 げた帝国軍情報局の工作の結果だと気付くはずだ。　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　６年前に されたジュライ市国、露骨な税制改革に敵意を 募らせる大貴族たち、鉄道網拡張で犠牲となった一部の地域と 住民──巨大な焔に煽られつつも呑み込まれ、時に憎悪という としてくべられることで焔そのものを更に大きくする── そんな光景が幻視できるのではないか。　　　　　　　　　　 　ならばその先にあるのは などではなく、全てが激動の 時代という怪物への供物に捧げられる であるはずだ。 あらゆる善悪と倫理が融け落ちた、闘争原理に支配された世界。 それが の火の如く帝国を、いや大陸全土を呑み込めば……。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　愚にも付かぬ妄想と笑われても構わない。個人への誹謗中傷 とも取られよう。だが筆者は政治哲学者としての生命を賭けて 本書を上梓する決意を固めた。願わくば一人でも多くの心ある 人たちの目に止まらんことを──　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　七耀暦１２０２年７月２５日　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　帝國学術院政治学准教授　ミヒャエル・ギデオン　 Category:Books Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books